Perfection: Twilight
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: A little one-shot request for a good friend of mine-Carlisle and Jackie share their sweet time with each other before the others return home.


**A/N: I hope this is just as good as I think it is…I was so happy with myself for making it! Request for a good friend…hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone/anything from this story…**

**Warnings: Nothing majorly sexual…just soft tender touches and fluffiness!**

**~Perfection~**

**::**

Carlisle grabbed tightly and securely to her shoulders. His fingers dug deep into her warm flesh beneath her t-shirt. He pulled her into him, with her back against the coldness of his rock hard chest. This was a dream; it just had to be. She was always fond of the Doctor.

"You smell a lot like fresh roses, Jackie…Carlisle moved his head slowly and pressed the tip of his nose against the back of her neck, where the little hairs stood up high.

The young girl shook in his grasp and desperately wanted more of the Doctor's touch. "What would you want me to do next, dear?" he spoke very silent and calm into her ear, still keeping his hands right at her shoulders. Even Jackie could feel him shake. The very bottom of his hands twitched from longing to touch and it made her want him even more; he was just being a gentleman and letting the young woman decide.

Jackie breathed in deep and hard; almost raspy. Carlisle watched her and swallowed thickly. "Touch me…she commanded in more of a begging tone-with her face distorted in pleasure.

Carlisle smiled softly and obeyed. "Yes dear." And with that, his hands finally moved free from her shoulders that were so cold and down to her waist. His hands lay perfectly over her nice hips and he pulled her back further into him; just harder than before. Jackie cursed to herself trying to keep her noises under control but she struggled so much.

.

"You're so beautiful…he whispered sweetly against her neck while his hands distracted her from that thought and moved back up again, closer to her breasts.

The brunette moved against him and caused him to make a strange noise. After a few more rounds of careful touches, they stopped. She was a bit upset about it but he wanted to show her something. Something that he knew she'd like.

"Follow me dear." He gave her the 'come hither' gesture and she followed. They left his bedroom and went downstairs. Nobody had a clue what was going on and that was wonderful. "I've got a piano down in the den and wondered if you would like to play a piece with me?" he asked her as they walked down the stairs. She was shocked and surprised-also very excited as hell. "Of course, Mr. Cullen." She acknowledged politely but he wouldn't mind at all being called by his first name.

At the bottom of the stairs he looked back at her and smiled. "Just call me Carlisle-"he told her and continued to follow him like the little puppy dog she so wanted to be.

.

.

Making their way over to the piano, he opened up to the keys and a bit of dust flew free. She waved her hand in the air and squinted.

"It's very beautiful Carlisle…"she blushed something awful after repeating his name. She had never said his first name out loud before and it felt good. But what also amazed her was how old the piano was. It was an old fashioned up-right piano. It had a glazed covering, which gave it its present look but it still had that old-centric look which made her smile.

"An old friend of mine gave it to me—I love making music and love the sound; and if you can tell, I love the old antiques. It's what I grew up with." He gave her a tickling smile as he looked at her. Jackie wanted to sit down and play it so badly, but it was way older than her own.

"What would you like to play?" he asked and all he got from her was silence. "You play me something…and then I will join you." She told him with a soft smile that never left and he sat down, getting himself ready. When she realized that he didn't need any sheet music that's when she knew he had to be a virtuoso on piano. It was just amazing how he could play something so well- without any sheet music to guide him.

"What would you call this, my dear?" he asked, with his fingers still playing what was so familiar to her ears. She knew it; it was on the tip of her tongue. "Is it by Beethoven?" she wondered, hoping she was right; it was a gut feeling.

Carlisle played even more and then it clicked. "Moonlight Sonata…!" she nearly freaked once she got it right. Carlisle smiled big at her and moved over leaving her room to sit.

She blushed again and he noticed. "Sit" he said and she quickly took her seat and kept mostly to herself; avoiding him as if he was some cute teacher at school she had a crush on. "Don't be nervous-I won't be mean…I want to see how well you play." He looked into her almond eyes and kept there for a while. Jackie swallowed and moved her shaky hands forward. He watched and decided to help her. Once his cold hands hit hers she jumped.

He slightly giggled and pulled her closer to him.

"I-I don't know if I can…" she laughed so innocently and Carlisle looked down to hide his wide smile. She was so cute and she was still in high school.

Carlisle looked at her again and grabbed her chin with a thumb bringing her closer. "You can do it—you can play dear." He slowly let her go, wanting to keep her warmth against his fingers but it wasn't right of him to do that.

.

.

Just an hour after playing a Beethoven piece with Carlisle, they both headed for the kitchen; which was empty.

Jackie wondered where everyone was. It was strange. Maybe they were all out feeding or something; but Jackie didn't bother to ask. She enjoyed her time here-alone-with Carlisle.

Something then clicked in her mind again. "Would you be my Tutor?" she said so totally out of the blue and he turned to face her. He thought and told her what he could tell her: "I would love to, but I am a very busy man; how about on the weekends, when I am not so busy at the hospital?" he asked her with one of his hands tucked deep in his pants pocket.

Jackie flushed and smiled. "Yeah that would be great." She said so full of glee and excitement. "Would you like something to eat, Jackie?" he asked, moving further into the massive kitchen, opening the steel-framed refrigerator that only filthy stinking rich folks could afford.

She moved in further and leaned against the tall countertop. "No—"she said and he closed the fridge, moving in her direction.

"Well puis-je t'embrasser?" he asked in very perfect French, walking closer toward her 'til the point at which she could smell him. Jackie knew a bit of French and had to think awhile for those words to click in her head. Locking her eyes back onto him, she smiled and replied: "Vous pouvez." She spoke so quietly it was barely audible. Carlisle smiled and it faded as soon as his lips met hers and brushed carefully across.

Damn why was he such a tease. But it would be wrong of him to engage in such an act with a young girl like herself.

"Great French, darling…he smiled in the kiss and deepened it without even realizing it. Jackie had a hard time catching up to his movements but that didn't really matter much. He held her against the nearest wall and bit on her bottom lip, sucking gently.

When he let her go, she whimpered eagerly. He felt the warmth of her breath brush against him and he pulled her back to him: "We will resume this next week darling…he whispered in her view, caressing her rosy cheek with a thumb.

Jackie smiled small and never left his embrace.

**::**

**E/N: OMG I am so happy with myself! I wanted it to be longer and more-well-(cough-cough) dirtier but didn't know if I should…well anyway hoped you liked it! **


End file.
